SVU: Like Never Before
by futureM.E. I luv M.E. Warner
Summary: I did not steal this idea from ANYONE who has written an SVU musical. If you wrote one, sorry I wrote one a couple days ago. SO here's my SVU musical! What happens when the squad hits the scales? Crazyness
1. Trailer

**Since SVU Musicals seem to be big right now, and because I wrote one the other day in Math class, I just decided to post mine here. The first chapter is really just a trailer that I wrote for the episode. Just so u know if the word is in _italics and parenthesis _it means that it is a song lyric. Enjoy, and tune in to the second chapter for the actual musical.**

**THE TRAILER...**

**This Tuesday...**

**For the first time EVER in Law and Order history,**

**The Special victims unit...**

**is getting...**

**MUSICAL.**

_(cause there's crime, to find)_

**Your favorite Detectives,**

**ADA,**

**Captain,**

**and Doctors**

**are hitting the scales on NBC.**

_(cause there's crime, to find)_

**and It'll be like no other SVU episode**

_(crime)_

**ever...**

_(crime to find)_

**Casey:** People are staring at you like you're cuts from Grease!

_(crime to find)_

**You don't want to miss it**

**Check Your local listings**.

**Cragen**: This is something new...

**ON NBC!**

_(crime!)_


	2. Part I crime to find, and evidence

"Everybody, gather round," Cragen called throughout the squad room. Everybody, including Casey, Warner, Huang, and all of the detectives looking at him.

"What's going on cap?" Elliot asked. Cragen looked at his lead detecitve.

"A body was found near Broadway and 57th street," Cragen answered.

"We may think she is dead, but an old lady out for her morning walk found the young lady," Cragen said. All the detectives started chatting, and looking around, picking up phones, and getting on computers.

Munch, who was reading a book entitled, "Tinted windows, and John Kennedy; Consperacies of the natural world," set down his book.

"Will these guys ever stop?" Olivia asked herself.

"They can't, it's just their brain that controls everything," Huang stated.

"Thank you captain obvious," Elliot said grabbing his and Olivia's coats.

"Maybe they're with the feds," Munch suggested.

"Is there any one moment you're not talking about the feds?" Fin complained. Everybody shook their heads 'no'.

Munch shook his head, and said,

"You never know, all these crimes have stuff in common," Munch noted.

"Yeah, they're called M.O's," Warner teased.

"Forget it," Munch groaned.

"You guys, I'm not saying the 'We can't pick the vic,' speech anymore. It may be consperacy, it may be rage, but if it's a crime, we're here to find it," Cragen said. He looked up at everybody, belting out a song,

_Cragen: Pacing the streets of NYC  
Fin: There is one strange thing we always see_

_Casey: It might be Broadway or Time Square_

_Munch: but all we know is it's always there_

_Olivia: Sometimes I cry myself to sleep at night, sometimes it's hard to believe_

_Elliot: This will have a happy ending, the one thing I always see..._

_All: Cause there's crime, to find. Everybody sing.. Cause there's crime, to find, Manhattan and to Queens..._

_Olivia: We'll help a vic, or find a kid_

_Elliot: The perp is gonna pay_

_All: Cause there's crime, to find, today will be the day. CAUSE IT'S A CRIME!_

_Munch: Track it down, burn it out,_

_Fin: Let them know what it's about,_

_Warner: It's a murder, it's a rape,_

_Cragen: Sometimes we show up too late,_

_Casey: Lock em up, break em in,_

_Olivia: This is where our fun begins,_

_Elliot: Doesn't matter place or time,_

_Huang: All we know is it's a crime_

_All: cause there's a crime to find, harder than before, cause there's a crime to find, they just make some more.._

_Fin: We'll kick their ass_

_Cragen: We'll make it fast_

_Casey: From New York to LA,_

_All: cause there's a crime to find, today will be the day-ay_

_All: crime, crime, crime_

_Olivia: We've got to find it._

_All: crime, crime, crime,_

_Elliot: If it's a crime its_

_Elliot & Olivia: Something wrong, but still been committed, it's a cri-i-ime_

_All: Cause there's crime, to find. Everybody sing.. Cause there's crime, to find, Manhattan and to Queens..._

_We'll help a vic, or find a kid_

_The perp is gonna pay_

_Cause there's crime, to find, today will be the day. CAUSE.. IT'S.. A._

_Crime to find, harder than before, cause there's a crime to find, they just make some more.._

_we'll kick their ass_

_We'll make it fast_

_From New York to LA,_

_cause there's a crime to find, today will be the day-ay_

_Cause.. It's.. A.. Crrriiimmmeee! _

_To Find!_

Everybody froze in tune, and looked around the room.

"What the heck?" a young rookie vice cop, asked another vice cop.

"I told you.. SVU is one of the NYPD's strangest squads," the older vice cop said.

"You guys," Elliot called to Olivia, Fin and Munch

"let's head out."

**SVUMUSICoSVUMUSICoSVUMUSICoSVUMUSICoSVUMUSICoSVUMUSICoSVUMUSICoSVUM**

"What have we got?" Elliot asked as the detectives met up with Warner at the crime scene.

"She was definatley raped, and beaten... To death," Warner said shaking her head, looking down at the deceased girl, who only held on to her life by a thread. Blonde hair, light blueish-gray lips, pale skin, her black and pink metallic skirt hitched up her stomach. He shook his head as well.

"We're searching for DNA," said CSU detective Francis Heremerez.

"Good, keep going," Fin said walking over to the other police officials. The press of the NEW YORK TIMES, people from Eyewitness news at 6 and 10, and of course, going onlookers.

"Detective Benson," Detective Harris Carter called walking up to Olivia with a possibly 70 year old woman, "this is Mrs. Garner, she is the one who found the vict," he said. Olivia nodded walking over to the sidewalk with the Old Woman.

Elliot looked around the crime scene; the people dusting for prints, a bunch of cops with latex gloves and blinking sirens. Not enough. Elliot looked on the ground; blood, rocks, the sidewalk. Not enough. He looked at the body; a hitched skirt, blood all over her body, her hair messed up, some strange thick substance, possibly sperm, on her stomach. Still not enough.

_Elliot: Broadway, and 57th street,_

_Olivia: A crime scene, some specific place to meet,_

_Munch: Behind a building, Behind a wall,_

_Fin: But we're there once we get the call_

_Warner: You got a rape, a trace of spermicide,_

_Francis Hermerez: But she's gone, you're dealing with rape, homicide,_

_Olivia: No one to talk to, but a body found,_

_Elliot: A fingerprint or ID around?_

_All: We need some evidence, somewhere, somehow,_

_We need some evidence, we need it now,_

_something that'll stand up in court,_

_something that'll keep this case short,_

_some kind of clue of some sort,_

_all it takes is evidence._

_Elliot: We need this guy locked in,_

_Olivia: anyone around, anywhere to begin?_

_Munch and Fin: M.E. Just took her away,_

_To look for a-ny_

_All: We need some evidence, somewhere, somehow,_

_We need some evidence, we need it now,_

_something that'll stand up in court, _

_something that'll keep this case short,_

_some kind of clue of some sort_

_all it takes is evidence.._

_Elliot and Olivia: A finger print, take a close look,_

_Munch and Fin: A scar or cut, something took,_

_All: anything at all, anything at all, a-ny-thing at all!_

_All: We need some evidence, somewhere, somehow,_

_We need some evidence, we need it now,_

_something that'll stand up in court, _

_something that'll keep this case short,_

_some kind of clue of some sort_

_all it takes is evidence.._

_all it means is evindence..._

_all- we- need- is..._

_evidence._

Elliot stood up, looking around, and at the press, and onlookers, engrossed in the engaged musical-like situation, as if Olivia and the ladies were in poodle skirts, and Elliot and the guys in black leather jackets like they were in a cut from "Grease". Yet, the officials stood up and continued, like nothing had happened.

"Okay you guys, lets keep looking."

**WELL... How was the first part of my Law and Order Musical? I wrote all the songs myself in Study Hall, and a little bit in Math class. Hope you like the first part, more to come, and of course, READ AND REVIEW!**


End file.
